Love Potion Number 9
by tragicom girl
Summary: Hermione, Neville, Ginny, a harmless love potion, some nachos and a polka doted sweater. What do these have in common? rr to find out. rated PG for sensuality.please reveiw ya'll i spaced it! k!
1. Of Valentines and Snakes

Hermione lay in her bed, her face nestled in her pillow. Ginny, Remora, Alexandra, Tiffany and Lisa were all huddled in a circle on Ginny's bed talking at what seemed the speed of light. They were talking in hushed tones but Hermione could make out the words "love," "Harry," "Ron," "dance," and a few other words in that general category. The Valentine's Day Dance was in two days. Of course _they_ already had dates, but Hermione didn't. Ron had started to ask her, she thought, but then he had tripped over his foot and needed to be rushed to the hospital wing. She only thought of Harry as a friend—and besides he was going with Lavender or Parvati or someone.

So her Valentine's Day options were as follows:

_1)Go to the dance, monitor the punch bowl like her life depended on it and be the laughing stock of the entire school._

_2)Sit on her cot, lie in the dark, and gorge herself on pity chocolates the girls had given her._

_3)Buy a hundred cats and live out the rest of her life in solitude._

_4)All of the above._

Wait—that was it. Her only choices were pity chocolates, cats, or a cheap, plastic punch bowl.

Hermione let out a moan and all the girls turned to stare at her. Ginny hopped down from the bed. She was wearing a Weasley original, a skirt with mixed shiny pink patches, a pink sweater that somehow clashed with the skirt, and chocolate brown clogs. _Chocolate,_ thought Hermione with a surge of regret. "Hey, Hermione… why are you lying like that?" asked Ginny.

_I don't want to mess up my hair;_ _I'm avoiding acne, dermatologist recommended_, thought Hermione. She frantically searched for an excuse but none came.

"I'm—um—um, tired. Yeah," Hermione fumbled.

"But it's one p.m., silly!" Ginny protested.

_I'm being interrogated by a girl in pastels! _Hermione leaped up and out of her bed and turned to face Ginny. "Oh, ho, well in that case I'm going to go frolic with the guys like an idiotic _idiot_ in my totally clashing outfit. Oh wait! You've already taken that role haven't you!" _Brilliant, Hermione. _With that she pulled a polka doted sweater over her striped shirt and left the dorm huffing and mumbling under her breath. Outside kids were walking hand in hand and talking. A group of girls was rushing off the grounds for the trip to Hogsmeade.

_Buying dresses, probably, _Hermione thought and hurriedly walked past them. Harry was reading by a group of olive trees and she hurried over to see him. He snapped his book shut and smiled at her.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" she asked leaning next to him in the tangle of branches.

"I'm asking Lavender I think," he said, staring ahead to where Lavender and Parvati were showing off a slimming black dress in a bag. _Gggrrrrrr…_

"Oh! Um, Harry… do you think I'm unapproachable?" she asked.

He glanced down at her shirt and sweater and said: "In that—yes!"

She laughed and slapped his arm. "Oh, hey want to grab a bite?" Harry asked as he checked his watch.

"Can't, I've got to figure this out," she said—more to herself than to him.

"Figure out what?" he asked, but she was already a small polka-dotted smear against the afternoon sky.

"Oh-my-gosh-I-am-a-genius!" exclaimed Lisa. Ginny, Alexandra, Tiffany and Remora stared at her as she buzzed around the dorm giggling excitedly. Her peach velour sweats bounced with her and her brown-black curls sprung up and down uncontrollably.

"What-are you doing?" asked Ginny. Lisa stopped and plopped down on the bed. "Okay, you know how those things Hermione said were rude—and weird—and how at the same time you feel bad about how she doesn't have a date for the dance?" she blurted out in one breath. "Well, what if you could get revenge and a date for Hermione on the side?" She finished with a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you saying?" asked Ginny. All the girls hovered closer as Lisa pulled something from her trunk. Wrapped in a burlap cloth was a thin silvery vial. Some words in Latin that Ginny couldn't make out were inscribed on the side. Lisa pulled the ruby-studded stopper off and the girls gasped. Inside was a hot pink liquid that glowed and almost seemed to pulse.

"What is it?" asked Ginny dreamily.

"Love potion number nine." Lisa hissed through her teeth. In the hot pink light Lisa's face had taken on a snake-like glow and she smiled wildly.

Hermione lunged through the door of the dorm panting and pulled her robes on. She was late for dinner. After she talked to Harry she had jogged around the lake and lost track of time. She ran through the open corridor towards the Great Hall.

She burst in and sat down next to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Lisa. "Love the new look, Mione," said Lisa. Hermione looked down at the purple and yellow polka doted sleeves protruding from her robes. _Hate her hate her hate her. _

"Thanks, Lis-lis, dear," she sneered and grabbed at the pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table.

"Have one already made up for you," said Lisa, handing her a goblet of orange juice. The juice had an odd glow to it, almost like it was pulsing or something.

Ginny loudly gulped as Hermione raised the goblet to her lips. An odd fluttering, fuzzy feeling spread through Hermione as a peachy. rosy taste mixed with pumpkin slipped down her throat. She gagged and sputtered as the taste turned to ash. Lisa cackled as Hermione's face became distorted in disgust. Ginny whimpered and began wringing her hands.

In the middle of all of this, Neville burst into the Great Hall, tripped over a Slytherin's foot, banged into Cho Chang, who was carrying a large platter of spaghetti and tomato sauce, and landed on his face at Hermione's feet. He was covered in noodles and sauce and so was Cho.

"Are you all right Neville?" Hermione asked as she leaned over to help him up. As her hand touched Neville's, she gasped, suddenly realizing how muscular and strong he was. She looked at him as he tried in vain to tidy himself. Since when was his blue polyester sweater so irresistibly sexy? The sauce covered him all over—it dripped from his cheek down his chest and pant leg to his—

"Um, Hermione you're looking at Neville like a prime rib roast—you _do_ realize that?" whispered Harry.

She nodded, taking a new seat at the table closer to Neville. _Sexy, sexy, sexy. "_I'd be like totally worried if you had gotten hurt, Nevy," Hermione cooed.

"Nevy?" said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Poor little Nevy-wevy." giggled Hermione.

"Nevy wevy?" cried Harry and Ron.

Hermione was filled with fuzzy-wuzzy feelings……wait, did she just think the words fuzzy wuzzy? _Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! _

_Ginny, what have you done? Bad, Ginny bad! _Ginny thought.

She never meant for it to go this far. Harry would hate her if he found out. _Harry_. She had to fix things…….now.

Hermione was in the dorm, in a pink flannel nightshirt with yellow bunnies on it. _Muggle parents. Bunnies. Neville. Harry. Ron. Lisa. Ginny. Nachos. Nachos? _She obviously wasn't thinking straight. _Nachos? _She couldn't stop thinking of Neville. His irresistible polyester goodness. _Yummy. _She had to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with him. Ron and his bad footing could wait. Did she just say that?

_**There's chapter one ya'll thanks for reading. please review. it might be a while before I write again sorry. Love you guys!**_


	2. Of Hamburgers, Steaks and Peculiar birds

At Breakfast Hermione stared at Neville's Silky hair. _Sexy sexy _

_sexy. _He was wearng tea green corduroy pants and the irresistible

blue sweater with black loafers. _ Corduroy_ _corduroy corduroy._

"Um um um Hermione are you o.k.?" asked Neville. "Never 

better!" sighed Hermione licking her lips. "oh um o.k."

said Neville stuffing his face with sausage and toast. _Sexy sexy _

_sexy. _"Nevy wevy" said Hermione ignoring the gagging sounds

from Harry and Ron "can I talk to you for a sec?"

Outside the Great Hall it was still cool in the periwinkle mists of

morning. Neville let Hermione lead him over to a bench with

dragons and flowers carved into it. "Oh nevy I can't hold it back

any more. I love you." She sighed tracing loops over his chest

with her pinkie. "oh um really?" said Neville keeping his eyes on

her looping finger. "Oh yes….." Hermione said letting her voice

trail off as she kissed him softly on the cheek. Neville blushed the

shade of a watermelon slice. "Would you go to the Valentines Day

Dance with me?" He said.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.She was wearing a faded

powdered blue dress. It had a swoop neck and a staggered hem

that came to about mid-thigh. She also had on white heels with

rhinestones and a matching white leather purse. Her wavy hair

was done in a loose bun with a rose carved clip. She sighed and

fluffed the bun once more before meeting Neville in the common

room. He was wearing a navy blue blazer and pressed white shirt

with black pants and a red bow-tie. "You look really hot I mean

pretty I, I mean beautiful I mean-" stammered Neville but

Hermione cut him of with a sweet kiss. They walked to the great

hall hand in hand. Inside kids were rushing about the whole hall

was decked out in pink, red and gold. On one wall was a table

with sweets, backed goods and punch. Punch bowl you do not

claim me tonight! Hermione turned around relising kids were

staring at her. Shit did I say that out loud. She shrugged and

looped her arm around Neville's who was heading for the table and

dragged him to the dance floor. They danced for five minutes or

so before Harry cut in on a slow song. " Are you and Lavender

having a good time?" She asked. He nodded, smiling, like always

and swung her around the dance floor. She noticed Lavender in a

gold dress that stretched to the floor. It had one strap and was cut

just below her collarbone. She also had on black heels and a

diamond necklace. Hermione waved. Lavender gave her a wave

that looked more like a army salute and scowled at her. "Ah Harry

I think you're date is missing you." she said gently pulling away

from him. He looked hurt for a moment than waved and hurried

back towards Lavender. Neville tapped her on the back and

handed her a crystal goblet of purple punch. She smiled at him and

beckoned for him to follow her outside. They were almost out the

door when Ginny called Hermione over. She was with Dean

wearing, (this was shocking) a nice outfit. She had on a light

pink dress that clung to her nicely. It was strapless and stopped

right at her knee's and was covered in clear sequins. She also

had on clear pumps and gold bangles with matching hoop

earrings. Her hair was in soft curls. "Hey Gin what's up." Said

Neville between cookies. "having a good time." asked

Ginny with nervous glances from Hermione to Neville.

"Hey babe lets dance" said Dean and tried to pull Ginny to the

dance floor but she resisted. She looked urgently at Hermione

before giving in and slipping next to Dean on the dance floor.

"That was odd." Said Hermione. Neville had been to busy stuffing

his face to notice what was going on.

After the dance Neville walked her to the dorm. As much as

his red sequined bow-tie turned her on. She was to weirded out by

what had happened to say good night and slinked up the stairs

wearily. Lisa meet her at the stairs. "Have a good time with

Neville." She asked smirking. She still was wearing her party

clothes. She was wearing a strapless black dress that fit her so

tightly Hermione could see her bra through it. It cut off right

below her panties. She also had on jet black pumps, diamond

earrings and a emerald green brooch. "Um ya."

said Hermione. Why isn't miss slut in slytherin then she might

leave me alone , thought Hermione.

Lisa's smirk was way to wide what was her problem? " o.k. I give

up what's so funny!" Hermione said trying to get around Lisa who

was blocking the dorm door. " Oh it's just you and Neville who

would have thought." She said. Hermione backed up so feed up

she was ready to ram Lisa out of the way. She scurried forward

when suddenly Lisa moved aside and Hermione slamed head first

into the door. " Get some sleep mione maybe you had some spiked

punch slamming into doors like that!" She said with a

"concerned" look on her face. Her black eyes bore holes into

Hermione's and she turned and hurried through the door. Lisa

closed it behind her and any one passing outside Hogwarts at that

moment would have heard a shrill laugh pierce the crisp night air.

In the morning Hermione meet Harry and Ron in the

courtyard for the trip to Hogsmead. "What are you buying?"

Hermione asked pointing to the sack of coins Harry carried in his

palm. "It's a lot of money for a Hogsmead store mate." Said Ron.

"Erm it's………..for someone special." He said tossing the sack in

his hand. "oohh a secret love how romantic." Laughed Hermione

dramaticly throwing her head back with a hand to her forehead.

"I think it's Lisa I saw him eying her at the dance I bet all the coins

in that purse on it!" said Ron giving Harry a light punch on the

arm. "uh I can't stand that snake!" Spat Hermione in disgust.

"Well its not her anyway." He said and ran ahead of them smiling.

At Hogsmead Ginny meet Harry outside Olivander's looking

grim. "Ginny what's the matter you look pale." Said Harry

touching her cheek. "Um Harry I have something to tell you and

you're going to hate me for it." Said Ginny biting her lip and

Proceeded to tell him everything that had happened. When she had

finished Harry sat quietly on the sill of the Olivander's show room

window. "Ah are you going to say anything." asked Ginny

nervous. "So Hermione isn't in love with Neville?" asked Harry.

"Y-yes." Said a confused Ginny. His he pitying me? His he

waiting for a good moment to attack? "oh well I got to go Gin see

ya around" Said Harry and got up, stretched and made his way to

to HoneyDuks. What was that? Thought Ginny. Am I off the

hook? She looked behind her half expecting Harry to be standing

there with a sledge hammer. She gripped her purse with both

hands and hurried to get out of the way off annoyed kids tramping

in the other direction.

o.k. ya'll I'm sorry its so darn short but I've got major writers block. I'm sorry about the odd formatting in chapter one and possibly this chapter it's not me it's my computer. I really need feed back so please please please review! Peace. (no I'm not a hippie.)


	3. Of a fresh start and France

After Hermione had had tea with Neville she headed for her favorite shop 

Wrinkleman and Wilthan. It was an obscure little shop in Hogsmead that

carted many miss matched items, muggle and wizard from around the world.

She loved their wide selection of books. The door hissed as she slipped

inside and she breathed in the sweet smell of incense, old leather and spice.

A old man in a old fashioned blazer and visor was behind the bulky counter,

it displayed odd costume jewelry and playing cards through chipped class.

" 'ello 'ermione what can I do for you today?" said the man.

"Nothing just looking around." She responded. She headed for the musty

stacked bookcases at the back of the shop. Once there she plopped down in

the blue chair and breathed deeply. She reached under the

chair to find the book she had hide there for safe keeping the week before.

Her fingers found it and with a puff of dust it slide out. The cover read 

Maggie Scrapes Guide to House Hold Items in Magic and she breathed 

deeply. She was trying to find the chapter labeled Lysol: Cleaning Solution 

or Toad Stoll Be Gone? When a book caught her eye. It's deteriorating red 

velvet cover read Sensua Influenzo and Significant Company's Guide to 

Black Market and More. Hermione frowned, one of the pages was torn out.   
She bought it to the front and the man looked at it through amber tinted 

spectacles. "Odd, this isn't one from our stock. Maybe that sweet girl who

came in here the other day left it. What was her name? Leslie, Linda,

Leyla…." "Was it possibly Lisa?" said Hermione urgently. "Why yes that

was it, Lisa. Such a darling young lady. She bought a vile that's just been

collecting dust for years now." He said, snapping his fingers which sent a

miniature cloud of dust into the air. "Well I'll be going b-bye now." Said

Hermione dashed out into the cool air, quilted coat flailing behind her.

Lisa was outside. Wearing a long coat that's muddy ends

trailed slightly in the snow, a pack of cigarettes were poking out of her bra.

"You have so pushed it this time Lisa Megew. A love potion!" Yelled

Hermione so loudly Lisa actually shrunk back a bit. "What are you talking

about Granger? I only supply the goods this was Ginny's idea." She hissed

as she blew a plume of smoke in Hermione's face. " G-g-ginny?" asked

Hermione. "How did you know anyway?" Lisa said still playing up the

"sweet angel me" angle. "You being the idiot you are left the index of the

book in so all

I had to do was look up the page you had ripped out. You got the potion you

wanted then dumped the book at Wrinklemans to get ride of it! Didn't you

didn't

you didn't you!" Yelled Hermione pointing a finger at her and jumping up

and down hysterically. Kids who had been walking by stared at her with

raised eyebrows. "aaha………………you've lost it girl." Said Lisa lighting

up another cigarette. But Hermione caught a hint of fear in her voice.

"Sensua Influenzo was sent to azcaban a year back for her writings on the

black market that book is banned Lisa!" Hermione yelled "Even if

Dumbledore doesn't ex spell you for a harmless little love potion he'll ex

spell you for possession of an illegal book!" She finished with a wide smile

across her face. "You don't have any proof!" retorted Lisa throwing her

head back as if speaking to the bird that had just flown overhead. In

response the bird promptly pooped on her shoulder. Hermione pulled a

piece of paper from her sleeve. HOGSMEAD COMMUNITY LIBRARY

then Lisa Megew were printed across it. "This should teach you to steel

from the library's _restricted_ stock. How do muggles _like myself_ say it oh yes

busted!" laughed Hermione as she ran away across the street. "You creten

get your ass back here." Yelled Lisa but Hermione was already out of

sight.

Hermione skipped towards Harry, a delighted grin on her face.He thought

as she skidded to a stop in front of him. _Should I tell her now?_ " Harry did

you know that Ginny planted a love potion in me with the help of Lisa and

that's why I'm so despritely attracted to Neville? Isn't it great!" She blurted

out hopping from foot to the other like she needed to pee. _What the hell?_

"Um is that great because you found out you really like Neville so your

going to confess your undying love for him?" Asked Harry trying to hide

the worry in his voice. "No its great because know I can ex spell Lisa and

have a excuse to yell at Ginny!" She said. Harry let out a long sigh and got

up and faced Hermione. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and

started slowly "I can understand were your coming from with Lisa but don't

drag Ginny into this o.k." "But why she damn well deserves it Harry." She

said shaking loose off his hands. "My intensions were good I-I never

meant for it to go this far." Said Ginny stepping out from behind Harry.

Hermione noticed Harry staring lovingly at her and take her hand. "You

don't have a good reason for standing up for her do you. Your just doing it

because you like her isn't that right!" Said Hermione backing away from

them. "Hermione just understand, please!" Harry yelled holding out a hand

as if asking forgiveness. "How could anyone understand why there friend

won't help them in there time of need!" Hermione sneered in a low voice as

she turned and calmly walked away. Harry ran after her, his deep green

eyes searching for something within hers. "Mione come on. I think what it

is, is that you need to find someone maybe Neville's the one." He mused as

if the fight hadn't even happened mere seconds before. "Harry are you

saying what Ginny did is justified!" Squeaked Hermione. _How can he do _

_this to me?_ "No, not at all it's just maybe your over reacting a little. Me and

Ginny while help you figure out how to turn in Lisa." He said with on hand

on her arm. "I don't need your help!" Hermione yelled shaking him loose

once more and darting in to an ally near by.

Hermione entered A unknown resteraunt wanting to get out of the

street before Harry caught up to her. _Shit. _Neville stood over a display

window of various green and pink pastries. Oh no. She had forgotten

the potion. Any second it's power would be to strong to over come.

Good god his abs are tight. NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO. His hair stuck to

his head in a sexy, sultry way. NO IT DOESN'T, NNNNNOOOOOO.

Fight it Granger fight it! Yummyness to overpowering! Polyester

goodness to strong! Impossible to ignore! Impossible to fight! "Hey nevy."

NNNOOOOO! "Watcha' doin'" Hermione giggled curling a strand of hair

around her pinkie. Darn it! "O-o-oh hey Mione look I don't know how to

put this…….I'm breaking up with you." He said crossing his arms across

his chest (which was irresistibly sexy). "Excuse me!" Said Hermione who

was now blinking uncontrollably with her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Look you're a very sweet girl," He began leading (more like dragging) her

over to a chair. "I just need someone who's not so clingy. Here lets put it

this way," he said pulling a Hamburger from his plate, "you're the

hamburger and well………….Luna Lovegood is the steak." He winced as he

finished. Blink Blink "so your breaking up with me?" blink blink blink.

"Um ya you're a good kid you'll find someone." He said and as if on cue,

Luna came over and kissed him on the cheek. Blink blink. "Oh-my-god."

Hermione breathed. Blink. She let out a forced laugh of disbelief. "You

all a screwed up. Shesh!" She said and walked out laughing hystarically.

"Look who's living in Denial." Whispered Neville shaking his head and

Luna nodded.

Hermione was in The Great Hall thinking of what had happened the

day before. She tapped her pencil on her table and breathed in sharply as

Lisa waltzed up to it. "What the heck do you want." Muttered

Hermione. "Notin' I was just wondering were lover boy was." She hissed

through a smirk as wide as Niagara Falls. "The nerve!" Said Hermione

sincerely dumbfounded by Lisa's blunt sarcasm. She pushed away from her

desk and stared Lisa in the eye. Harry, who had been standing over Ginny

reaching for a book, hurried over to break up the brewing fight. Stepping

between them he said "Lisa, Hermione I think what we need is a trip to Dum

beledors office." He finished, maintaining his natural smile. The girls went

to either side of Harry, sneering at each other. Once at the "elevator" to

Dumbledor's office Harry said "cabbage green" as he waved his hand across

the passageway. The gold statue turned with a creak and stone steps

appeared. As they went up Hermione asked "How did you know the pass

word to Dumbeldor's office?" Without answering Harry but a hand to her

lips to quiet her and ushered them in to the office. "Dumbeldor there here."

He said to the figure cloaked in purple in the leather chair by the desk.

"Wait this was planned wasn't it that's how you knew the password!" Lisa

cried and made a break for the door. Harry rushed over and covered the

door. "Yes it was planned , Lisa. We have to figure this whole mess out,

and we're not leaving till we do!" He said with a nod of resolve. Lisa cried

out in exasperation and worry and walked back to the front of the desk.

"O.k. Granger! I admit it I gave Ginny the potion and planted the whole

idea in her head in the first place. I got the potion of the black market using

Sensua Influenzo and Significant Company's Guide to Black Market and 

More which is a banned book. I obtained that book by steeling it from the

Hogsmead Community Library's restricted stock and golly gee I'm a down

right naughty little girl. Christ I am so through with this!" She some how got

out in one breath throwing her arms up as if Hermione were holding a gun.

Hermione and Harry stood with open mouth's and even Dumbledor looked a

little surprised. He got up and, taking his sweet time, made his way to Lisa's

side and placed his hand on her shoulder. " I'm so sorry my dear but you

leave me no choice but to call the Ministry." He finished shaking his head

like one of those bobbly head dogs for your car. Lisa shook her head the

same way and Hermione watched as a single tear rolled down Lisa's cheek.

Harry walked to her side and gave her a few pity pats on the back. To

Hermione's amazement Lisa didn't lunge at her with jaguar claws and try

to mutilate her, all she did was give her a nonchalant glance as fudge carted

her out the door for holding at the ministry. By that time it was about

midnight and it was all Hermione could do to lug herself back to the girls

dorm. Once there she dropped on her bed with a loud thug and completely

fell asleep, crumpled robes and all. In the morning she crawled into the

common room to find Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting there. Harry was

reading the Daily Prophet and Ginny was hanging of his arm like a leech.

Ron was looking at a potion's textbook, shaking his head with a VERY

confused look on his face. She sat down next to him. He was looking at the

title page. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing and picked

up a copy of the Daily Prophet that was lying on the coffee table.

Hermione and Ron and Harry were walking through the woods by the

lake. Harry had finally convinced Ginny to go on the trip to Hogsmead with

Remora and Alexandra to give them some time alone. To Hermione's 

horror she had only agreed when Harry had promised some alone time for

them later. _Ew much. _"So" Ron said as he ruffled his hair ackwardly "Harry

your, um, dating my sister……………..wow."He started pulling at his

fingers until Hermione was afraid he was going to pull them out of the

socket. "Well ya is that a problem?" Harry said doing the same thing as Ron

only with the neck of his sweater. "Well she's my sister." "We've

established that bit of information already Ronald just frickin' tell Harry

how you feel!" Hermione said.

O.K. I've got to stop. Writers block how cursed is thee! Oh well I think I finally figured out the spacing on this puppy. Yaaaa! Please please please! I need reviews you guys. Help a girl out here! Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Yahooooooooooooooooooo! I'm to the last chapter of Love Potion! The French embassy came and tortured me with tuna because I figured out there plan to take over the world with corn dogs. As further punishment I had to keep writing. So here it is enjoy! 

This well set him strait thought Hermione. _Go Ron go! _"Well mate, as long

as you treat her right I don't see a problem. It's just a little weird is all."

Said Ron. _What? _ "Thanks Ron that means a lot!" Said Harry as the two

briefly hugged. _Shoot! _

So Harry's with Ginny, Ron's with his………bad footing and

Lisa's in jail for a few years and I've got no one! Oh joy is endless thought

Hermione as she walked towards the Great Hall later that day. Harry and

Ron were already there talking. All she could make out was "New-french-

student-high test scores-coming-here!" "What the hell are you to jabbering

about?" said Hermione as she sat down next to them. "There's a new

student coming to Hogwarts from France!" said Ron. "Boy or girl?"

questioned Hermione. "No one knows." Said Harry. "Oh what do I care."

Said Hermione "I've got to much to worry about to even think about new

students." "I personally hope it's a girl." Said Ron, licking his lips. Harry

laughed but Hermione snorted and hit him hard over the head.

Hermione was in charms sitting next to Malfoy. She ackwardly

looked over her notes, looking over at him from time to time, each time he

was staring at her. "Stop that!" she said. "Stop what?" "staring at me all

weird!" "Wasn't aware I was." "Why you little- before she could finish he

kissed her on the lips infront of the whole class! She pulled away and

slapped him, gathered her notes and papers and ran from the room. She

stopped as soon as she was far, far away from the classroom and proceeded

to the dorm. There she plopped down on her bed, her notes flew to the floor

and she wimpered into her plush pillow. She heard a squek and looked up.

Ginny stood over her, she was a mess. Her nose was runny and her eyes

were rimmed in scarlet her cheeks were flushed and all she was wearing

were some shorts and a baggy navy blue sweater. "Ginny what's wrong?"

said Hermione. Without answering Ginny said "I'm really sorry about what

happened Lisa's an idiot." "It's fine Gin really………it's even kind a'

funny……………..**_now_**." Said Hermione and both girls laughed. "Soooo

what now?" said Ginny "Well we hug and be bestest friends forever and

they'll make a _lifetime_ movie about it of course!" said Hermione. "What's

_Lifetime_?"asked Ginny."Um never mind." Said Hermione and laughing,

both girls hugged.

In the outdoors hallway Ron, Hermione and Harry were doing

there homework when Malfoy and his "posse" stalked up. "So what did you

think of it?" Said Malfoy while his "posse" snickered in the background.

"What did I think of what?" said Hermione. "The kiss." (high pitched

laughter from the "posse") _ggggggrrrrrrr. _"Oh it was great!" said

Hermione. "oh um really." (confused idiotic looks from the "posse")

"Oh woops I **_meant _**to say it would have been great if I were a rodent!"

"Granger one day I'll………..and you'll………oh…..geese!" said Malfoy

and stomped of. Hermione and Harry and Ron erupted in laughter.

A few days later Hermione and Ginny were walking down the

corridor, ready for the trip to Hogsmead. Strait ahead was a figure cloaked

in foreign robes of gold and emerald. "So it is a guy." Commented Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "That's the new student from

france, duh!" said Ginny rolling her eyes. Ginny continued on and caught

up to Harry, placing a peck on his cheek. Hermione gaged and groaned. _Oh _

_well might as well be civil_. Hermione walked up to the stranger and tapped

him on the shoulder. "Hi! Welcome to Hogw-…..wo!" He was a god!

screw god he was………..well………..god! "Excus'me do you now how I

ae get to the Hogsmead I am Joa' Marces." He said smiling with a two

rows of pearls. "Oh allow me!" She said looping her arm in his before he

could get away. "I'm a……….a…………..something with an h in it."

"I be pleased to make acquaintance with you." He said. "Oh um o.k."

she said. (she could not understand a word he was saying.) And with that

the refreshed hero walked into the sunset dragging her prisoner with her,

talking at what seemed the speed of light…………

Yipi! Who's your writer! Aha aha! Aha aha aha! (sorry) I am fini! I hope you enjoyed it I might make a sequel please tell me if you think I should!

#!$ he he he! Okey dokey buh bye!


End file.
